Mission Impossible
by yahachan
Summary: Heero and Duo are out on a mission to destroy two people and are undercover in a catholic school. a must read
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
MISSION IMPOSSIBLE  
  
PART ONE:  
  
  
  
Alarms went off on the headquaters ,soldiers and mobile suits were at their heels finding the intruders that were at the base. Meanwhile in a small room a young girl was getting information from the main computers.  
  
" Come on, come on hurry up" she whispered to her self as she copied the information she got on a red disk.  
  
" Yaha , hurry they're coming, there's a lot of them, I don't think I could against all of them" said a golden eyed girl with jet black hair to the girl that was waiting for the information to complete. " Just a moment Neko" she said to her inpatient friend. But suddenly the door flew open behind it more than ten guards stood with guns in their hands.  
  
" Hey you two, what are you doing here!" shouted one of the soldiers to the girls. " Who cares man, let's get them!" said a other soldier. The soldiers charged at them, and started shooting at the two girls. " Yahaira, forget that and let's go! said the golden eyed girl to the darked eyed one. " But.. Lilivet...I have to getthe rest of this info" she protested " Look take what you have now" Said Lilivet as she pulled the red disk out of the computer , grabbed Yahaira's wrist and went out of a small window that was in the room. But the soldiers followed them, still trying to shoot at the girls. They went running staight to the forest were evrything was dark *since it was night*. Luckly for the two girls they managed to loose the soldiers.  
  
" Uff, that was WAY to close" said the dark eyed girl to her friend . They managed to get to the city and were now resting in a small hotel room.  
  
" So Yaha, how much info you manage to get back there" Lilivet asked, as her friend started to work on her black laptop.  
  
" Well acording to this ...93%"   
  
" So we are only missing 7% pecercent at least we have most of the information Yahaira. If we are going to finish the job let's do it quick"  
  
" Yeah I know, but ya know I'm going to keep this disk, I don't think OZ has any use of it at the moment" Said Yahaira holding the red disk in her hand.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHHH! " There was a terrible scream at the gundam boy's secret house.  
  
" WHO THE HELL DID THIS!!!" shouted a very angry Wufei , he entered the room where the other gundam boys where  
  
" I REPEAT WHO THE HELL DID THIS" he said pointing at his head. His ash black hair was now a very shiny dark pink. At the sight of this all the pilots burst out in laughter. Even Trowa and Heero laughed.  
  
" Yo Wu-man are you turning gay on us or what!" laughed the braided pilot a the angry chinese.  
  
" It was you t Maxwell. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The angry chinese drew his sword out and charged at Duo.  
  
Duo started to run but Wufei followed. " Hey! Wu-dude it was a joke, it takes off!" Duo said as he avoided the sharp blade of Wufei's sword.   
  
" Hey you two stop it" pleaded the arabian blond who was siting next to the silent piolet with the stylish bangs. But both just ignored the blond, Duo kept running and Wufei kept chasing. Heero's laptop beeped signaling that of course they had a mission.   
  
The japanese pilot went to check the new mission. It was a mission for him and the deathscythe piolet.   
  
" Duo we have a mission" said Heero. Duo and Wufei had stopped when they heard the beeping of the laptop. eventually cause Wufei got tired and went to wash the pink die off his hair.  
  
" What's the mission" he asked Heero  
  
" It appears that we have to destroy two intuders that snuck into the heaquaters and got out information from the main computers, stuff that OZ shouldn't know"  
  
" but how are we going to track them down"  
  
" They had a school uniform when they were there, will just attend the school they go to , find out who they are , kill them and destroy the information they have" Heero finished  
  
  
  



	2. Founded

  
  
  
PART TWO:  
  
Duo lazily laid on his bed of the dormroom he had to share with Heero who was packing his stuff . They had to stay in a small catholic bording school their mission was to find out who were the two intruders that stold information from the main computers and then eliminate them, and maybe desrtoy the school just in case it was an OZ base, but that was opitional.  
  
" These people must of been pretty clever to sneak behind the guards and break the computers security, don't ya think Hee-chan?" Duo asked Heero who was still packing  
  
" Don't call me that"   
  
" Why not Hee-chan"  
  
" OMAE O KOROSU"  
  
" Geez , ok ok , don't ya think HEERO" The braided boy said at the gun point of Heero's gun. Heero just backed off and put his gun away.  
  
" Well not that all clever, I mean they still got caught " Duo finished  
  
" But they escaped" Heero said in his low tone.  
  
Since they were underciver as students they had to go to classes also.   
  
" Class we have two new students, meet Maxwell Duo and Yuy Heero, you may sit now in the empty desks" Their teacher said to them. They decided not to have alias names since there wasn't any info on them in the main computers. Duo took the seat behind a girl with a rare light tone of black and had light blue highlights in the end tips of her hair , and she had the darkest black eyes he's ever seen. Heero sat behind a girl with jetblack hair grabbed in a low ponytail with a small red bow and she had golden catlike eyes. But still Duo and Heero's seats were next to eachother.  
  
" Hi" Duo whispered to the darkeyed girl. But she igonered him.  
  
" Hey you" Duo tried to get her attencion poking her back with his pen. But again she ignored him. Duo kept on poking her until she got annoyed  
  
" What the hell do you want, and stop poking me!" she whipsered back at him keeping her eye on the teacher  
  
" I'm Duo, who are you?" he asked her. She turned her head back at him with an angry look in her face  
  
" You were bugging me for that!" she whispered again in a angry tone  
  
"So you wont' tell me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause why do I have to tell ya"  
  
" Hey I just want to know"  
  
"And I don't want to tell ya"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" WOULD YA LEAVE ME ALONE!!"   
  
" Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Yukikou would you mind sharing with us what was so important that you interupted my class" the teacher turned to them. When neither both of them told her anything " OUT!" and both went outside their classroom  
Heero just looked at him annoyed , the golden eyed girl giggeled as her friend has been bothered by the braided boy.  
  
" Ya know we would still be inside if you would've told me your name" Duo said leaning on the wall with his hand on his hands.  
  
" Are you always this damn annoying?" the dark eyed girl asked leaning on the wall on the otherside of the classroom, now they were facing eachother.  
  
" Are you always this rude?" he striked back. Duo looked at the girl's hands. " Why do you wear gloves?" He asked and again he got another annoyed look from the girl so he decided to stay quiet.  
  
It was already lunch period and The braided pilot was starving suposably him to death.  
  
" Hey Hee-chan ain't ya starving?" He noticed that his japenese friend didn't even grab a pudding  
  
" No"  
  
" Fine have it your way" he said as he took a big bite at his bolony sandwich. Heero looked around at the small cafeteria , then he pulle out his laptop and began typing.  
  
" I can't belive you brought that thing" Duo said as he took another bite at his big sandwich " Won't people get suspicious if you use that thing"  
  
Heero just ignored him and just kept on typing. He checked tyhe records of every student.   
  
" So anything unusual?" Duo whispered to him in a serious tone  
  
Heero just shook his head. Hecontinued his investigation until he suddenly stopped. " I think I've found them"   
Duo took a look at the laptop and began reading silently "Yahaira Yukikou and Lilivet Mizuki" Both turned their heads and with their eyes were searching for the two girls and they spotted them just a couple of tables from them.  
  
" So tonight?"  
  
" Tonight"  
  
" And then mission completed"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
